All over again
by WhatIlovewriting126
Summary: Gandalf invites (drags) young Tolian, on the quest to reclaim Erebor. What she doesn't know that a certain dwarf king is staring to fall for her (again) My first fic so please be nice.


Chapter 1

Old beginnings

The Company sat round Bilbo's dinning table "You forget" Fili said "We have a wizard" Everyone turned to look at Gandalf, suddenly they all jumped, three loud knocks emitted from the door.

"Hold that thought" Gandalf smiled, poor Bilbo hurried to the door hoping it wasn't another dwarf, he opened the door to a tall female, with bright green eyes which lit up when she saw Gandalf "Tolian" he said embracing her, Bilbo noticed that she only came up to Gandalf's shoulder, he predicted that she was either very small or very young.

Tolian followed Gandalf into the dinning room, "My if isn't the young Tolian herself" Balin greeted warmly "Ay it is" she smiled "It is good to see you again lass" he nodded. She turned to Gandalf "So tell me Mithrandir, why is it you gave me directions to a Hobbit's home with a promise of a great adventure?"

"Well… I…I" The wizard stuttered as she raised her eyebrows' "I would like you to meet the leader of our group Master.."

"Thorin Oakenshield" Tolian finished "You know that I know who he is" she said with a her eyes growing cold, Thorin gulped quietly "Hello Tolian, I hope you are well" he said stiffly, avoiding eye contact."Better then in previous years" she answered coldly (confusing the small Hobbit)"I now know why you wished me to be here" She turned to Gandalf, coldly

"Yes" he said with out flinching from the red-head in front of him "But if you are going to join us on this quest you must learn to trust Thorin again"

"I will never trust her again" Thorin said angrily "Nothing but bad and dark thing have come from her"

Tolian's eyes lit with fury and she rounded on the dwarf "So it was by my hand that your Grandfather came down with gold sickness, it was by my hand that Smaug attacked, it was by my hand that the Woodland king saw my powers, it was by my hand that I was taken by that same king and was tortured and raped for near 40 years just so I could protect the all high and mighty King under the mountain" she yelled getting louder and louder she turned, sharply and punched the wall which shook the whole room "I will never lay that much trust in you ever again" she spat and gracefully but angrily left the house.

Once the round green door had swung shut, Balin rounded on Thorin "You where asking for that Laddie" But Thorin showed no guilt instead he tuned on Gandalf "Why did you ask that creature to come on this quest, I was told she was still in Mirkwood under the protection of their king" Gandalf did not falter under the heated glare of the King, "It was time for you to return to your home, it is as much her home as it is yours" he scolded.

Tolian sighed "When will he ever learn" she said to the tree which was coming back to life, her ears pricked up as the green door opened "I brought some tea" Bilbo said holding up the tray, which held two cups and a teapot, she smiled fondly and shuffled over so the hobbit could sit down, there was an awkward pause "You know that tree has never looked like that since my mother died" he told her, "Did she die when you were young?" She asked politely, the hobbit nodded, his small curls bouncing, "My mother died bringing me into this life" she told him and pick up her cup "And your father?" he questioned "He was brutally killed by elves before my self" the poor hobbit looked terrified "H-How old were you?" she sighed and looked up at the stars "I was only young we were travelling to lake town on our way to Erebor when out of the blue we were attacked" Bilbo leaned in his eyes full of interest.

"By order of the King of Mirkwood, my father and I were to be captured, he knew about our powers, my father and I fought, he died protecting me, using his powers he trapped me in a wooden cocoon and hid me for two years when young prince Thorin found me and raised me with his sister Dis, we came close but when Smaug came the Mirkwood king finally caught me and I never saw Thorin again.."

"Until now" Bilbo finished "Will you still join this quest?" He asked his brown eyes shining with hope "Well if you do, so will I" Tolian smiled fondly, this hobbit was growing on her, Bilbo looked down at his cup "What are you afraid of?" she whispered in his pointed ears and slipped back into bag end.

Bilbo threw one last look at the tree before following the young girl, he found the company in the living room all standing by the fire.

"I'll do it"

**What do you think work continuing or not?**


End file.
